Tim Thorne
Tim Thorne (born 1944) is a contemporary Australian poet. Life Thorne lives in Launceston, Tasmania. He is the author of 10 volumes of poetry, the most recent being Best Bitter (PressPress) in 2006 and I Con (Salt) in 2008.Interview (Australian Literary Resources website) Accessed 9 June 2007. In 1985, he inaugurated the Tasmanian Poetry Festival, which he directed until 2001 and which incorporates his invention, the Launceston Poetry Cup, a performance poetry concept now imitated all over Australia and internationally. Thorne has been writer-in-residence with a number of organisations, including the Miscellaneous Workers Union and the Queen Victoria Museum and Art Gallery, and has worked as a poet in schools, universities and prisons. Thorne has had an abiding interest in creating opportunities for poets and other artists with disabilities and from 1998 to 2000 he was National Secretary of DADAA (Disability and the Arts, Disadvantage and the Arts Australia). In 1999-2000, he was writer/co-ordinator for a national project for writers with cerebral palsy, conducted through Arts 'R' Access. In 2002, he was editor of the 'Launceston Longpoem', a web-based community writing project funded through Tasmanian Regional Arts. Recognition He has been awarded a number of prizes, including Stanford Writing Scholarship, 1971; New Poetry Award, 1973; Marten Bequest Travelling Scholarship for poetry, 1978, and the Gleebooks Poetry Sprint, 1995. He has also received grants and fellowships from the Australia Council, Arts Tasmania and the Eleanor Dark Foundation. Publications Poetry * Tense Mood and Voice. Sydney: Lyre Bird Writers, 1969. * The What of Sane. Sydney: New Poetry, 1971. * New Foundations. Sydney: Prism, 1976. * A Nickel in my Mouth. Wynyard, Tasmania: Robin Books, 1979. * The Atlas. Wentworth Falls, NSW: Black Lightning Press, 1983. * Red Dirt. Brooklyn, NSW: Paper Bark Press, 1991. * The Streets Aren't for Dreamers. Nottingham, UK: Shoestring Press, 1995. * Taking Queen Victoria to Inveresk: Poems. Launceston, Tasmania: Queen Victoria Museum and Art Gallery, 1997. * Head and Shin. Hobart: Walleah Press, 2004. * Best Bitter. Berry, NSW: PressPress, 2006 * A Letter to Egon Kisch. Cornford Press, 2007 * I Con: New and selected poems. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2008. Edited *''I Am Here''. Hobart, Tas: Community Arts Network, 1992. *''Lozenge''. Launceston, Tas: Cornford Press, 1992. *''Creative Parlance''. Launceston, Tas: Arts ’R’ Access, 2000.Bibliography, Tim Thorne, The Write Stuff. Web, Mar. 23, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Australian Poetry Library..Tim Thorne (1944- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 24, 2012.'' See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Tim Thorne at The Write Stuff (3 poems). * Tim Thorne (1944- ) in the Australian Poetry Library (346 poems) ;Audio / video *Tim Thorne at YouTube ;About *Tim Thorne at the Red Room *An interview with Tim Thorne at Walleah Press, 2007. *Write Now with Tim Thorne interview at Books and Writing, 2014 *Liam Ferney reviews Tim Thorne at the Cordite Review, 2009. Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Australian poets Category:Writers from Tasmania Category:Australian publishers (people) Category:People from Launceston, Tasmania Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets